The 95th Hunger Games
by the.dreams.in.which.i'm.dying
Summary: *REPOSTED* There are 24 children, ages 12 to 18. They are all headed to a beautiful city, and will be forced to fight to the death in an arena of blood. Friendships will be torn apart, blood will be spilled, and in the end, one will rise victorious. You either win, or you die. Take your pick.


I finally have all of your tributes picked! YAY! Ready to get this story started! Woot! So this is the District One reapings!

**District One **

Male: _Ruby Iris, 13- (Mystical)_

Female: _Harmony Lace, 18-Burn/Cool Medicine (FireJayGames)_

**District Two**

Male: _Raven Mace, 17 (IdaLunacyMusic)_

Female: _Serena Chambers-17 (HushDarling)_

**District Three**

Male:

Female: _Nike Zack, 13 (BlissaLee)_

**District Four**

Male: _Ocean Brookshore , 16 (I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person)_

Female: _Cecelia Rivers, 15-Food Package 2 (KiraMizu08)_

**District Five**

Male: _Joss Matthews, 12 (Blissa Lee)_

Female: _Julie Grey (The First Mauradette)_

**District Six**

Male:

Female: _April Day, 14 (Blissa Lee)_

**District Seven**

Male: _Judah Wind, 16-Mystery Backpack 2 (Windcaster)_

Female: _Camellia L. Willow, 16-Food Package 1 (angelwolf2929)_

**District Eight**

Male:

Female: _Maren Seefluth, 17- (LetMeLiveMyLife)_

**District Nine**

Male: _Sylvan Angelo, 18-Heat Generating/Resisting Coat (Mystical)_

Female: _Lila Wilkerson, 17- (Emmileeblue)_

**District Ten**

Male: _Finneas Lerring, 14 (Emmileeblue)_

Female: _Levana Greengrass, 14-Mystery Backpack 1 (Mintfrost29)_

**District Eleven**

Male: _Gareth Morad, 18 (Livvylovesyou)_

Female: _Marlene Macey, 16-Sleeping Bag (The First Maraudette)_

**District Twelve**

Male: _Leon Grennet, 12-Food Package Three (Emmileeblue)_

Female: _Katniss Hawthorne, 17-Disguise Paints (LetMeLiveMyLife)_

**Harmony Lace POV**

"Higher!" My trainer Sabrina commanded. I gritted my teeth, and pulled myself up higher on the net. I knew I had to do well, because Sabrina reported straight to the head trainer, who also happened to be my father.

"Come on down now, let's practice your spears!" she shouted. I climbed down the net and sprinted over to her at the spear station. Being a former victor, Sabrina was tough, and one of the best in the Academy. "Now concentrate. Pretend that that dummy is an opponent," she explained. I nodded and threw the spear, which stabbed the dummy's heart. I proceeded to do this twenty more times, always hitting the dummy in the heart, the neck, or the head. "Harmony, that was great. You've aced my training. You're ready to volunteer."

"You really think so?" I asked. When she nodded, I smiled. "Alright, I'll volunteer for the games."

"Good. Now shoo, go get ready!" Sabrina smiled, and I ran back home.

When I got home I took a quick shower and got into my dress, which was rich, black, and tight fitting with a white bow around my waist. My mom had made it as soon as she heard of my plans to volunteer. I combed my light brown hair to the side and added a little makeup around my hazel eyes, which my friends and family told me almost glowed. I added a pair of black heels and walked downstairs.

My father was drinking coffee and reading the _Panem Times_, and my mother and sister Sapphire were in the usual 'Reaping Argument'. I love Sapph, I mean, she is my sister, but her head isn't screwed on straight. She and I fight _every year_ about who's going to volunteer, and I always win! But I always get beaten out by some older kid, like my dad. When he was eligible, he tried to volunteer three times, but was always beaten to it. And I was determined not to be like him.

"Hey Mom, Dad. I love your dress Sapphire, very pretty," I commented, trying to lighten the tension between us. Apparently it worked, because she blushed and looked down at herself. It _was_ a pretty dress, white, short sleeved, mid-thigh length, and covered in a layer of flowery lace, but I still think mine was prettier.

"Oh Harmony, you look gorgeous!"My mom gushed.

"You look great, baby doll," my dad smiled.

"I can't believe _you_ get to volunteer," Sapphire scowled. "You've been trying for the last two years, and I finally want to try!"

"Sapphire Lace!" my mother scolded.

"Sapph, just chill. It's my year this year, I'll make it," I said convincingly. "And anyway," I smirked, "you'd die in the Bloodbath." Her face turned red and she jumped at me, but my dad held her back. I stuck my tongue out at her and walked away. I was about to climb the stairs when the doorbell rang. I ran to answer it, and saw my friends Luster and Merlin.

"Wow Harmony, you look great," Luster smiled.

"Thanks, so do you," I smiled, and she did, but I looked better.

She grinned. "Thanks. I'm so excited!" She swept her blonde hair over her shoulder and grinned. "So you're volunteering?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"So you'll be my mentor next year?" she asked.

"Of course," I said snippily. She rolled her eyes.

"So…are we going to go?" asked Merlin.

"Yeah, come on, we'll be late," Luster turned around and walked to the square, and Merlin ran to catch up with her. I rolled my eyes and followed them. Merlin was just a lovesick puppy, and it was quite annoying at times, though he was funny, so he was allowed to hang around with Luster and me.

I followed them to the square and got in line behind Luster. We waited for about five minutes, until we finally got to the front. The lady looked extremely irritated, and kept looking over our shoulders like she was trying to catch a glimpse of someone. I cleared my throat, but she didn't notice. So I cleared it louder and she turned to me, and gave me an annoyed look. She jabbed me in the finger a bit harder that was actually necessary. I glared at her and massaged it gently as Luster dragged me to the 17-year-old girls section.

I looked around and finally found Sapphire in the crowd of 14-year-old girls. She seemed particularly annoyed with me, and kept her back turned. I rolled my eyes and turned to the stage. The Capitol escort, Mango Tuley, with bright orange hair to match her name, was making her way to the front.

"Welcome everyone! It is once again the time to select one brave man and woman to participate in the 95th Hunger Games!" she smiled. Mayor Glise̒ was standing behind her looking impatient, and Mango reluctantly handed the microphone over to her. The mayor gave the same speech about the history of Panem she gave every year, and after standing there for almost an hour, she wrapped up and handed the microphone back to Mango. "Alright then, ladies first!" Mango smiled, and went over to the glass bowl and the right, stuck her hand in, and felt around, and then _finally_ pulled the name out and read it aloud. "Glitter James!" I watched as a small 13-year-old walked up onstage, biting her lip and shivering. Well, she was going to get let off easy.

"I volunteer!" I shouted. The crowd turned to stare at me, and Glitter gave me a thankful look.

"Alright, come on up here then!" Mango ushered me up onstage. "Now, what is your name?"

I smiled boldly out at District One. "Harmony Lace."

**Ruby Iris POV**

I woke up when a large amount of cold water was splashed in my face. I jerked up, shivering, and saw my little sister Daria smiling at me.

"Mom said to get you up!" she smirked, and ran out of the room.

"Daria! You little brat!" I yelled, and ran downstairs. I caught up to Daria in the kitchen, and that was when I realized I was still in my underwear.

"Ruby! You look very…interesting!" my mom smiled. I groaned and ran upstairs, changing into my reaping outfit, a white t-shirt, jeans, black jacket, fingerless gloves and hiking boots. I came back downstairs and glared at Daria.

"So, are you volunteering this year Ruby?" asked Daria.

"Of course not! He's only thirteen!" snapped my mother, and then turned to me. "Right Ruby?"

I said nothing, but looked down, refusing to meet her gaze.

"No," she whispered. "Absolutely not! I forbid you!" she yelled.

"Mom, calm down. I'll be fine!" I reassured her. "I've been training since I was little!"

"You're only thirteen!" she screeched.

"Mom, I'll be fine," I assured her.

"But…" my mom protested.

"Lorelei, just relax," my dad put a hand on her shoulder. "Ruby will be fine. He's been trained by professionals, and has huge experience. I have complete faith in him," he squeezed her shoulder. I sent him a grateful glance over my shoulder, and he responded with a grim smile. What did that mean? Did he doubt me too? I pushed away my parents' insecurities and focused on my breakfast. I gobbled up the scrambled eggs and sausage, savoring every last bite, knowing that it would be quite a while before I got to eat my mom's food again. Then, the doorbell rang. I ran to answer it and saw my best friend, Glitter James, standing on the porch. Yeah, my best friend is a girl. There's nothing romantic going on between us, no matter what all of our friends say.

"Hey Glitz," I smiled. She tugged on the sleeve of her jacket and smiled nervously.

"Hey Ruby," she said. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to the reaping with Glitter!" I called.

"Alright! We'll meet you there!" my mom called. I grabbed Glitter's arm and we ran to the Town Square. The lady grabbed my hand and pricked my finger so fast I didn't even realize it. I yanked my arm away and scowled. I still have to get used to that. I walked to the thirteen year old boys section rubbing my arm subconsciously. I listened to our mayor give her extremely long speech, and then our escort, Mango Tuley, fresh from the Capital, took the microphone.

"Ladies first!" she grinned, and pulled a name from the bowl. "Glitter James!" My mouth dropped open in shock. I feel my hands start to shake. I watch silently as Glitter walks up onstage, biting her lip subconsciously. She wasn't ready for this; her parents wouldn't let her train. I silently pray that someone volunteers. And apparently my prayers were heard, because when Mango asked for volunteers, an older girl lunges forward. I remember her from training, and I also remember that she never misses the dummy with her spear…I pushed that thought away, just happy that someone volunteered and Glitter doesn't have to go.

"Are you nervous?" asked a boy next to me, knocking me out of my thoughts. I vaguely remember him from school.

"Not at all," I puff out my chest. "If I'm not reaped I'm volunteering."

"You're insane, you don't stand a chance in that arena," he shakes his head.

I roll my eyes. "Maybe you don't have a chance, but I am ready to win."

Now it's his turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah right." I turn away from him and focus on Mango, who is pulling a name out of the boys bowl. My palms begin to sweat with excitement. In a few seconds I would be officially 'in' the Hunger Games.

"Ruby Iris!" Mango beamed. I felt shocked, but then a grin spread across my face. I guess that I wouldn't have to volunteer after all. I ran up to Mango onstage.

"Thank you so much!" I shout into the microphone. "Thank you all!" Everybody, including Mango, looked at me like I was crazy, but the other girl, Harmony I think, gave me a grudging smile.

"Alright then, your tributes from District One, Harmony Lace and Ruby Iris!" Mango shouts, and the audience roars with applause. Harmony and I shake hands, and then are ushered to the Justice Building, being whisked away from our home, possibly forever.

**Harmony POV**

I chewed my lip nervously, while looking at the pictures of District One's former victors. Cashmere, with her flawless smile, Gloss, glaring at me, and many, many others. I drummed my fingers on the soft, velvet couch until I heard the doors open and my family rush in.

"How did I look Mom?" I asked.

"Absolutely perfect!" she squealed, and she hugged me. "None of the other tributes stand a chance!"

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Your mother is correct Harmony, you looked absolutely stunning up there," my dad gave me some sort of half hug, and then walked away, leaving me with Sapphire.

She was looking away, purposely avoiding my gaze. She looked mad, which made me roll my eyes. What in the world was her reason to be mad? She shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, biting her lip. We stood there for almost a minute, until she blurted out, "Please don't die!"

I was startled by her question. "What?" I asked.

"I don't want you to die! You're my sister!" she started to tear up. I felt a rush of gratitude for her. She actually did care. "Why did you have to do this?"

"Because, I have to do this. This is my dream, this is my destiny," I told her.

"But, you're my sister. What if…what if you do die?" she asked, looking up at me, tears silently pouring down her face. I realized then, that she wasn't just a 14-year-old brat, she was my little sister, and she was worried about me. I opened my arms and she ran towards me, threw her arms around me, a cried, her tears staining my dress, but I didn't care. I bit my lip to keep from crying, but I think a few tears slipped out.

"I won't die, I promise," I kissed the top of her head,

She didn't say anything, just pulled the diamond bracelet off her wrist and fastened it on to mine, and then the peacekeepers dragged them out. I sat down on the couch, and then Luster and Merlin came in. Luster was talking about how she would volunteer next year and do it more gracefully and regal than I did, and Merlin was talking about my odds. We just…talked for a while, and then the peacekeeper told them they had to leave.

"Bye Harms!" Luster smiled. "Good luck." She walked out.

"Good luck Harmony," Merlin started to follow her out.

"Merlin, wait!" I called. He turned around.

"What?" he asked.

I gave him a half smile. "If I die in there, make sure Luster doesn't take over. Oh, and tell Sapphire that I love her."

He smirked. "For sure."

**Ruby POV**

The Justice Building was smaller on the inside than it looked on the outside. The little room I was in was small and octagonal, and the couch I was on took up a whole wall. I looked around nervously. Maybe I wasn't ready for this. Maybe…no. I'm ready. I'm strong, fast, and going to win!

My sister ran in, and then jumped back, looking surprised. I admit; I probably looked pretty scary. I sat down, and smiled at her, something you rarely ever saw at my house. She ran in and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled.

"Are you going to die?" she asked. I froze. I never thought she would ask that. But I had to answer her.

"Maybe," I said. She pulled away, her eyes filling with tears. "What, what's the matter?" I asked.

"I don't want you to die!" she wailed. I was shocked. I always thought that she would enjoy watching me die. She hated me with a burning passion, at least I thought. But now I realized, she was my little sister, and she cared about me. And I would get home for her.

I noticed my parents awkwardly shirting form foot to foot behind us. I let go of Daria and turned to them. My dad spoke first.

"No matter what happens, we're proud of you, understand?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Good boy," he clapped my shoulder, and my mother hugged me.

""Come home, you understand me?" she said.

"I will," I said, sounding more confident than I felt.

"Alright," she kissed my forehead, and they left. I sat on the couch, ready to leave, when the peacekeepers announced that I had another visitor. _Who else would visit me?_ I thought. But my questions were answered when Glitter walked through the door. She embraced me in a hug, and then we sat down.

"Figures, I get out, and then you get reaped," she muttered, scuffing the toe of her boots against the ground. "It's so unfair!"

I nodded, although I didn't really agree with her. I mean, I was excited for this!

A peacekeeper walked in. "Girlie, you gotta go."

Glitter stood up. "Alright," she said. She hesitated slightly, and then kissed me on the cheek. "Good luck Kid." And then she was gone, whisked away by the peacekeeper. I stood up, and then sunk back into my seat, my fingers caressing the spot where her lips made contact with my skin. _Well_ I thought _now I have another reason to come home._


End file.
